


Crush

by ImagineDragonflys



Category: Cyberpunk Red, Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, why do i write these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDragonflys/pseuds/ImagineDragonflys
Summary: Vang0 Bang0 realizes he has feelings for Burger Chainz.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> im putting these on ao3 so i can have all my fics in one place

It doesn’t happen with much fanfare. Less like being abruptly awoken from a deep sleep so much as slowly coming to after a nap. Like closing your eyes during a car ride only to open them and find yourself in a new place. Unfamiliar but not unexpected. 

That might be the strangest part. It’s not strange at all.

They’re at an internet cafe when it happens, this one is a film noir type- not Vang0’s style. He’s netrunning to find information on their next source. Some mob boss’s niece or something. Vang0 hasn’t been paying much attention to Dasha and Burger’s conversation but when he glances toward them Burger catches his eye and smiles. Big and a bit dopey. It’s familiar and comforting in a way that takes Vang0 by surprise. He looks like he’s about to say something when a robot wheels up to the table. It’s dressed in a fedora and a trenchcoat. It’s tacky as hell. Vang0 can tell Burger loves it.

It dispenses all of their food onto the table. Three burgers and three milkshakes. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” Burger says as he passes a glass to Vang0, “I got you strawberry ‘cuz you seemed to like it last time. Oh, and I told them no tomato ‘cuz you said the texture was gross.”

And Burger turns back to his own food like it was nothing. And really, in the grand scheme of things maybe it isn’t. It’s a kind gesture, not at all out of the ordinary for Burger Chainz. Definitely out of the ordinary, however, for Vang0 Bang0. He knows his friends like him, or at least tolerate him. Somehow it had never occurred to him that he took up any space in their thoughts. That Burger would remember minute details about him. Things he didn’t have to know but did anyway. Vang0 is silently stunned, taking a sip of his milkshake to recenter himself. He feels flushed and a bit ridiculous. 

He takes a bite of his food and glances at Burger. And he  _ gets _ it. It’s not startling, it just is. Like something that had been sitting in the periphery of his vision, just out of focus. The way his heart sped up when Burger Chainz sat close to him or the way he felt butterflies in his stomach when they hugged or the rush of heat to his face when he’d look up to find Burger already looking at him. It’s obvious. It feels almost childish to think but he forces the thought forward as if that would make it real,  _ I like him. _ Not in the friendly way he felt toward Dasha. With her easy banter and the comforting feel of her hand on his shoulder. Not at all like that. 

Vang0’s staring, he realizes. When he pulls his eyes away they land on Dasha, her mouth quirked like she knows exactly what’s going through his head. Like she’s always known. She probably has. 

Vang0 finishes his food and returns to his task. As they leave, he nudges Burger with his elbow on their way out the door.

“Hey… thanks,” he says simply. Vang0 knows it’s not enough but he can’t say more. Not now. Not yet.

Burger grins at him and shrugs. There’s more to say and they both know it. But for now it’s just this. Words and knowing looks and something that feels like understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> look i cant explain my actions, i just do 'em


End file.
